Hectic Erebus
Appearance Hectic's fur color is of a mantis green stands at a height of 3'5' having a slim waistline whilst he appears to be averagely built in physique, having the muscular tone of one that regularly goes to the gym often but is not that buff. His hairstyle is a bit unique, with two spikes raising above the left and right side of the top of his head, and a black hairband is wrapped around a few loose curls in the middle. Three other spikes run down the back of his head in a somewhat curved style. Along with this, his snout color is a light apricot, along with his arms and hands. For his daily attire, he will regularly wear some type of strange, red star amulet around his neck, atop a black tank top that he regularly wears in public. He wears white shorts, with black stripes running from the sides and bottom of them. For some strange reason, he also wears arm & leg sleeves. He also wears shoes with a black and white shoe design. Personality Hectic has quite an unusual personality, as he is a bit erratic. However, he is more of a shy body when around others, tending to stutter when conversing or introducing himself. However, when he begins to feel comfortable around others' presences after a while, he will express a personality which can variate quite differently from his common attitude, as he will grow more expressive and become comfortable towards his friends, however still holding in deeply, pent-in emotions and ideals. Along with this, he will also begin to show an express an affable personality towards others that he feels are close to him, and try to become a bit attentive towards them other than himself. He was often separated from social conversations when he was a little boy, so as of now, even in relationships, he will often tend to stay quiet unless asked of to speak. And most of the time, even when he stays quiet, he will always give off a cheerful charisma, often trying to make others around him grow satisfied within his care or at least feel contended. When he's not busy trying to make his peeps happy, however, he will most likely tend to zone out and become subconscious, as he is a very creative person whom has such ''imaginative ideals. When decisive situations come into play, Hectic will often zone out again, thinking of the many consequences and outcomes that would probably follow if make such wise or seemingly idiotic decisions. Along with this known, he will start suspecting the worst if a situation seems out of his hands, as he's a bit emotional in ''"hectic" situations. Around others who are involved in these certain situations, he will try to brainstorm an outcome towards his certain actions, but may sometimes hide it in fear of exacerbating the situation. Though, if the situation does begin to worsen, he will begin to lose his subtle demeanor and start to panic mentally. In heated situations, His personality can immediately make a somewhat drastic change, he will begin to act very uptight and tense since he doesn't naturally have the ability to soften a person's mood. Plus, he cannot really use his powers in head-on situations, as he somewhat lacks mental stability in battle or spicy situations. Though, he tries more than an average person, as he will try to comfort or even offer protection to those he considers allies or friends. However, if he does find it necessary in a situation to join a fight, he will regularly plan out his own strategy in combat, mostly one that involves stealth; one that he and members of the clan often specialize in. This tactic can be of comparison to a hit-and-run plan, as he will start off his plans in the shadows use his technique of absorbing the dark/negative energy to help strengthen his leg muscles as so he can briskly (and hopefully, without being seen) lunge towards an opponent and land swift, cogent attacks. If he lands an attack, he will swiftly try to dart towards a nearby shadow to quickly lull himself and take quick breaths before repeating his process of attack. If the plan fails, or if he doesn't find anywhere to quickly cloak himself, then he will just try to rely on his speed and power, sustaining himself until the fight might progresses onward. History Hectic's life started out a bit rough, as his family and the clan they held obligations with (The Erebus Clan) had to live separated from society as back in medieval times, Hectic's ancestors caused a major conflict and depression in their previous residential kingdom, The Kingdom Of Akriona, and were considered outcasts to the kingdom's government and were kicked from the grounds, forced to live out the rest of their lives outside the walls of the kingdom and in the surrounding province, his parents secluding him from social contact in fear of what would happen to him. His dad and others in the clan decided to use their special powers for a different purpose; for bounty hunting, as their method of fighting was a bit severe, and felt that they could release all their anger out on criminals and such that were in nearby settlements and towns, and used these large sums of money they earned as rewards to help the different families in the clan manage. Soon enough, when Hectic was 12, the bounty-hunting business had proven to be a huge success for the clan, and had even left the families for than a suffice amount of money to pay for resources, but to have the families live quite wealthily; the business also has given the clan quite a bit of popularity throughout some of the many small towns they've visited, gaining quite a positive view on their family name. Though, Nighter then began to spend less time with him, sometimes excusing himself from certain activities that he would usually do with Hectic, saying that their father wants him to run 'errands' for him. The more times that his brother made this excuse, the more snoopy Hectic became about this. Ultimately, Hectic found out sooner about this private 'business' that Nighter always had to attend to; his brother was being taken under his father's wing, as so that he would be physically and mentally trained to become a bounty hunter like the rest of the adults in the clan. After discovering this, the very next day, he asked his father if he could join him and Nighter during their training time. His father agreed, but only said that he could watch, as Hectic was too young at the time. Every day, Hectic would now be heading outside with Nighter and his dad, watching from a safe distance as his father tutored Nighter in physical and mental training. As the somewhat intelligent boy Hectic always was, he jotted down what he thought his father was teaching Nighter so far, as in hope to get a headstart when it was his turn to go under his father's wing. Then, that plan turned out to be a great success, as at the age of 14, Hectic had already been training by his lonesome in secret, and had already gained mental access into the "Shadow Zone". Although, because he was so young still and didn't know how to control this dim, potent energy, he almost flexed multiple joints in his arms as a result of his ignorance, beginning to wear arm and leg sleeves as to help cushion the pain as he meddles with this energy. Then, two years after this incident occurred, at the age of 16, his father finally took him under his wing, helping him in terms of physical and mental strength as to help control this power. Now, in the present, he is currently still being tutored by his father on the use of this power, while his brother has now taking up the occupation of being one of the several bounty-hunters in the family, as to still help manage the families in the clan with resources. Powers Erebokinesis Hectic, being the offspring of two members from a clan that harness a dark, potent energy, Hectic can enter a state of deep, mental thought in which he can have enabled access to another inter-dimensional world that he is able to harness and manipulate matter from as if it were a power source, the dimension itself being the home of this dark/negative energy known as the, "Shadow Zone". The dark energy of this dimension is potent and quite energetic. In other words of explaining ts capabilities, he is able to command and control the particles that make up or correspond to this type of dynamism, meaning that he is also able to manipulate shadows and such that correspond to darkness, being able to use it as a means to deliberately attack foes, use it as a shield to absorb some of the impact or damage of an physical/magical attack or blast/wave of energy, cloak the energy around himself and/or others as to provide camouflage in the surrounding darkness of the night or a shadow, or he can absorb the energy into his body to provide muscular support in battle, making himself stronger physically. He had experimented with the power before as he has quickly able to draw out this energy at the age of 14. However, because of utter ignorance, he tried to meddle with this energy at a young, unprepared state and it almost resulted in his arms and legs flexing slightly, which is why he now wears sleeves on both his arms and legs, as to compensate the force of the energy's after-impact. After coming under his father's wing, however, he has made quite some progress, and has became quite experienced with this power, his now decent physical strength now able to help compensate the force of this energy after he uses it for attacks of any kind. Abilities As he has the power to control, manipulate, and shift darkness/dark energy to his will, the use of it multiple times has caused after affects on his body: * Enhanced Night Vision: While being tutored by his father, they always had to train in a dark environment, as the energy would weaken and eventually would dissipate if exposed to any kind of light in a quick amount of time. Hectic found this quite difficult, and fussed at times, complaining that the hard conditions kept him from seeing if the power was working. Unbeknownst to him, however, it turned out that this was one of the many abilities that his father was trying to make him develop, as Hectic's eyes can now quickly adjust in dark areas. Skills * As a child, Hectic's parents were indeed struggling to find jobs to provide food for Hectic and his older brother, Nighter, when they were younger. All Hectic had to entertain himself with when he was younger was either play with Nighter, or play with a couple of wooden blocks that his mother bought for both of them. Frankly, he always enjoyed the wooden blocks more, always challenging himself to beat his best time in trying to stack the blocks properly and quickly. Although he doesn't realize this, this activity has drastically helped his eye-hand coordination. * When he didn't feel like playing with the wooden blocks, though, he usually had a bit of fun with his older brother, whom was always a bit more active than him. His brother loved to play fight with him, often wanting them both to play with short tree branches as swords. Although Nighter always bested Hectic with superior speed and strength, Hectic revealed himself to be a challenge with amazing reflexes and accurate reactions towards certain actions his brother took. Along with sometimes practicing with his dad in a bit of hand-to-hand combat training to help develop his physical strength and mindset, this helped to drastically change his reflexes and mental-speed, so that now, he now can coordinate easily in battle. Weaknesses * He has social anxiety disorder, or the fear of being embarrassed or humiliated in social situations, which is why he regularly is afraid to speak out to others at times or try to be a leader. * He also has agoraphobia fear of being in situations in which it would be difficult or embarrassing to leave or get help in, which explains his inconsistency in becoming involved in many things. * When in the "Shadow Zone" train of thought, and absorbing the dark matter into his body, Hectic is slowly putting a strain on his body which can ultimately lead to his own downfall in combat, as the energy acts very energetic when in closed spaces, such as his muscles, leading to them giving out outbursts of force which Hectic uses as an advantage in this ability; however, these outbursts do not head in one single direction, but instead explodes outwards in all directions, hurting not only enemies but allies as well. Not only this, but the energy can also implode in his body if he uses this for too long, not only leading to bone fractures and injuries, but internal bleeding as well. * As he is still a bit inexperienced with his power, he is a bit clumsy when in use of it as he doesn't yet truly understand how to control the potent energy. * Even though he has lightning-quick reflexes and great reaction timing, he doesn't really have the physical body build needed to truly guarantee an indefinite victory in hand-to-hand combat against some people (noticed that I said 'some'). * His ability is weakened in daylight, as if it is exposed to rays of light, the darkness of which he can produce or maneuver from the shadows will become weakened, and will deal less damage than it could originally would, or its effects will weaken, along with Hectic's manipulation over them. Trivia * His birthday is on January 27th. * He is a heterosexual, only taking a liking towards girls. Gallery Hectic-Full-Body-Sketch.jpg|Hectic's Full Body Sketch (Done by Jaet D. Klynn) XoPs_Hectic_The_Hedgehog.jpg|Hectic's Colored Full Body Design (Done by XophPsycho) Hectic-Concentration.jpg|Hectic focusing to create a small sphere of concentrated dark energy. (Done by 1st Prince of Winds) Category:Characters Category:Neutral